


Golden Bones

by lxrnhxpx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just thought it’d be more fun to have some story to the character itself, Romance, Shameful Self Indulgence story, Slow Burn, does writing undertale fanfics mean a quarter life crisis? asking for a friend, technically sans/reader if you squint, will tag as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxrnhxpx/pseuds/lxrnhxpx
Summary: She ran through the trees, seeking refuge from angry guardsmen wrapped up in duty. One misstep left her falling, thrown into a world in which there was likely no escape.The story of a thief, a skeleton, friends, and time.**As indulgent as it gets, this is a feel good fic for the most part. harlequin romance but with skeletons and monsters
Relationships: Sans/Original Undertale Character(s), Sans/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Golden Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Universe; base Undertale  
> Timeline; post Neutral ending
> 
> I think we all know what this is. It’s another sans pining fic. Even the set up is just a way to get to skeleton porn so. That’s it, that’s the note. 
> 
> Enjoy my descent into absolute madness.

Running. Feet pounding against soft earth, the balls of her boots sinking in, slowing her strides. She growled, telltale signs of torches growing closer, casting orange and black shadows that danced along the tree line. Yelling of the night watchmen bellowed, men paid to watch the property of a family with more than enough. Big, too strong to take on as a group or individual. The mass slowed them down, her agile form adapted to the changing terrain.

Just make it to the foliage. If she could just _make it_ to the forest surrounding the mountain, she could blend in until they moved back to the town. The large trees could offer sanctuary, thick branches providing balconies to the world. Rope and hook swung from her hip, her hand tapping it for reassurance as she whipped her legs. 

Sprinting harder, faster, she clutched her back to her chest. Goodies jangled from within, trinkets taken when no one was looking, ready to be handed off to a fence. Food, for the moment of rest before finding somewhere to sleep. Legs catapulted over a fallen log in the pathway, stumbling just a step before she recorrected herself. 

Trees loomed large, passing her moving form, bushes rustling against her hurried legs. The grumbles of angry guards echoed against the dark, then fell quiet as she kept going around the mountain base. She spotted a trail, worn in yet grown over. She took the path, up the mountain side, taking quick glances over her shoulder. No presence followed, yet she kept running. Distance; she needed distance. 

One look over her shoulder again, a simple misstep. She yelped as she fell into an abyss, her bag floating above her, daring to fly away if not for the strap around her body. 

A thief’s training kicked in, her arms and legs helping break her fall. The impact should’ve been harder. Her hands gripped beneath her and pulled up, golden petals within her fist. Her eyes cast up, a pinpoint of light breaking through the darkness. 

She sat up and gauged her surroundings. Nothing of interest, all but a door just to the north, made of pillars carved of marble. Her breathing bounced off the rock, the only sound down here was her lungs working as they always had. 

Wincing, she rolled onto her stomach. Her knees and forearms pushed her up, aching legs made her stand. She adjusted her pack, tightening the strap, a sensation flooding to her soul; one that told her she did not belong here. Her blood chilled, bones frozen within stasis. No, something was terribly wrong. People like her didn’t belong in places like these, at least not without a way out. 

The thief stood, taking the rope from her hip. She swung the wrapped twine in her hand, the metal hook on the end swinging at her will. Using all her might, her arm threw up the device. The hook launched, hovering just below the hole’s lip, before following down with a thud against the flower petals. She uttered a curse beneath her breath, stretching out her arms before trying again. The metal fingers couldn’t quite make it, falling once more, unceremoniously splattering petals about the darkness. She noted how they seemed to glow. 

A mild limp carried her through the door. A patch of grass sat in the centre of this room. She approached, kneeling on her good leg, her hands running along a small indentation, a place lacking something it should have. Her brow furrowed, smoothing over grass she had disrupted, only standing when she was satisfied. She kept moving, to the hall, another set of pillars within her sight. 

These parts seemed to be abandoned, pink bricks crumbling and covered in dust. A few smatterings of foot prints had disturbed the years of abandon, yet even those had been layered over. Life had not seen this place in some time. 

The thief stumbled upon a house, the windows broken out, shattered glass strewn along with red leaves. Even under her boots built for trade, the dead matter snapped beneath her weight. 

The home was just as abandoned as the ruins she had entered through. The thief looked around, taking note of empty cupboards and empty spaces. Someone had moved out of here, not in a hurry. Her heart calmed at this; perhaps, the danger wasn’t nearly as severe. She found a small pile of gold coins wedged between the wall and a box of children’s shoes. Satisfied, she moved to the basement, back on high alert. 

She crouched, taking a moment to adjust her black facial covering around her nose, then crept down the stairs. The hill was lined with candelabras upon the wall, white candles lit with blue flame. The hall, once stretched before her, had shrunk to a corner. An open door fell into her view, a dimmed glow just beyond the shadows. 

The thief persisted, knowing a dead end was behind her. She passed through the door, quick to take cover behind the nearest tree. 

The thief stopped, hunched from straightening, eyes drained upon the landscape. 

_Snow_. 

Pristine, untouched; a blanket upon the earth. Her eyes looks up to the abyss, knowing there was no possible way it could... and yet, it had. A partially gloved hand was swiped along the surface, the snow clumping upon her skin before melting from the natural heat of her body. It should feel colder, she knew it should. The air felt too warm for snow to keep life. 

Her ear trained to her surroundings, she began to move down the path. She kept off to the side, keeping cover in the thick smattering of trees, looking for life. The thief hoped to find a safe haven, somewhere she could rest and recover. The snow crunched beneath her weight, the sounds reverberated off the textured walls. 

A small wooden bridge, surrounded by a structure made of different wood. The thief ran her hands along the pillar of bark as she moved through, stopping when she saw nails sticking out all over the place. 

This was man-made. 

There was life here. She felt reinvigorated; if it was someone kind, someone who had fallen too, maybe she could take refuge. If it was someone _not_ kind, she could continue past and settle at a safe distance. With a newfound drive, she continued on. 

More man-made structures sat up the way, the roof of a small stand catching her eye first. A scan along the horizon; no sign of company. She moved up, silent and swift, crouching as she moved behind the stand. No gold, no papers or notes... just an empty bottle of ketchup half buried in the snow. Her eyebrow contorted at that, dropping the plastic container from the ground to the trash can. The thief moved around, about to continue, when a voice left her breathless. 

“whatcha doin’ in my office?”

The thief turned, catching on her own feet. She fell back, ass-first onto a pile of snow. Something squished beneath her, letting out an ungodly sound. Her hands pulled the culprit from her body, a pink ballon with ‘whoopee cushion’ in black letters. The thief looked at the foreign object, then to the source of the voice. Her mouth went dry, her heart slowed to a deadly pace. The rubber object dropped from her hand. 

A skeleton. 

“ _gas_ travels fast in a small town . . . you’re new.”

“I fell.” Her voice was a whisper. Her hands dug into the snow, reading to throttle her into action. She took note of the exit behind her. 

“human hasn’t fallen down here in awhile. man, my bro is gonna be psyched.”

Her breath quivered. A quick memory flashed, of a moment in a schoolhouse. A poster say above the cubbies, the smell of crayons heavy. Pictures of creatures, their weak points, how to prepare for a monster attack. 

Monsters. The legends of monsters being driven underground hadn’t been old wives tales. 

“aw, what’s the matter? never seen a monster before? we don’t bite humans, will bite a good burg tho.” The skeleton shrugged, his hands palm up, offering a wink. 

“I... I’m sorry. I was looking for somewhere to rest. I hurt my leg when I fell.”

“ya seemed fine, crouchin’ about and goin’ through my things, cleanin’ up.”

“Rather put up with a little pain than get caught in the open,” she rubbed at her aching knee “, I didn’t realize it was an office. Figured, give or take a few other people who fell, this place was abandoned.”

“heh . . . plenty of life down here,” he blinked, the pupils of light fading dark when he reopened his eyes “, let’s **k e e p** it that way.”

The thief took in a sharp breath, the covering of her face bunching around her nostrils. In a calculated move, she lowered the mask, her features exposed to the stranger. 

“Never really invested in combat as a skill... skipped that day in school. Do you know if there’s a way out of here?”

“nope.”

“No, as in you don’t know? Or, no, there’s no way out?”

“no way out kiddo. well, there might be. i dunno, you’d have to meet with the queen.”

“Where’s she?”

The skeleton’s eyes had returned to normal, his hands shoved into his pockets. 

“don’t be in such a rush,” the skeleton grinned “, she’ll find ya in good time. just keep heading where you’re goin’, you’ll reach the town.”

The thief worked into a standing position. 

“tho, keep headin’ that way, ya may bump into my bro. he’s real cool, just play along. he’ll be excited to make a new friend.”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned him,” the thief tried a smile “, got a little _bro_ mance?”

“heh . . . i love my bro, what can i say? he makes a good _bro_ om-mate.”

“Would he agree, that you’re a good room mate? Or would he be in the _bro_ ng?”

“reaching,” he winked “, you sure are a quick one.”

“Gift of gab.”

“more like a silver tongue.”

“You’re getting a little silver tongue n’cheek.”

“no need for the silver tongue lashing. better get goin’, if ya wanna catch the inn.”

The thief looked down the path, then back to the skeleton. He looked much bigger when she was on the ground. Now that she stood, it was clear be barely passed her bellybutton in height. Her fear chipped away; if this skeleton sought to bring her harm, he would have likely done it by now. 

She nodded to the skeleton, a silent thanks for the hospitality. Off she went, her head swirling with thought. She made a mental marker to meet with the queen, her feet depressing into snow with each step. As the lights of the town came into view, an odd laughter echoed from behind. She turned on a dime, a taller skeleton than before in the path. 

“HUMAN! I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU, OR I WOULD HAVE MET YOU EARLIER. I’M AFRAID ALL MY PUZZLES HAVE BEEN SOLVED BUT THAT IS NO MATTER! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE A JIGSAW PUZZLE AT MY HOUSE!”

“Uhh-“

“SPEECHLESS? OF COURSE YOU ARE. TAKE MY HAND, HUMAN! I WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE PUZZLE!”

The thief recalled the dead eyes of a short skeleton in a blue sweater. 

“Sure, a puzzle sounds nice.”

The thief’s flesh met the skeleton’s bone. It felt warm against her, his grip a touch too tight and eager and he dragged her into town.


End file.
